


A rub for your troubles

by yuki_nakayama_hidaka



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Backrubs, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_nakayama_hidaka/pseuds/yuki_nakayama_hidaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long stint in 'Baby', Desmond's back is in need of a good old rub. Shaun offers this and they make a discovery in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rub for your troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is ANOTHER AC Kink meme request. I'm on a roll but should totally be heading to bed...
> 
> The request was: "Shaun/Desmond, Backmassage".
> 
> Enjoy!

As Rebecca shut down the DNA sequence he had be working on, Desmond lay perfectly still, his muscles already protesting at the thought of moving after his 18 hour stint in the Animus. He listened as Rebecca stood and stretched with loud exaggerated sounds. “That is totally it – really, no more! 3 days of 18 hour trips with Baby, I’m calling it a night right now!!” Desmond only hummed. “I don’t know how you do it Desmond.” Rebecca continued, not noticing that Desmond hadn’t actually moved since she removed herself from her post at Baby’s console.

“The lazy sod just lies there – he doesn’t do anything.” Shaun added in a put out tone. Desmond just ignored him even as Rebecca jumped to his aid. “Hey – he works for it. Anyway, seriously – g’night guys. Don’t stay up too late – and Shaun? Behave.” Desmond couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face at Shaun’s indignant squawk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about – I’m always on my best behaviour. Right Des?” Desmond chuckled even as Rebecca’s reply of “Yeah, right” became muffled as she exited the room heading to her sleeping quarters.

Silence filled the room, and Desmond closed his eyes, almost falling asleep before Shaun’s voice startled him back to his senses. “C’mon Desmond – Shift’s over.” Desmond could feel Shaun’s eyes on him, watching him, studying him. “Yeah, yeah… I know…” He really didn’t want to move. He could feel his back lock in pain even as he made as if he was going to swing his legs over and at the very least sit up. With a sigh he swung one leg over the edge of the reclined seat he was in an he grunted as his back flared up, muscles instantly cramping.

Desmond blinked as he found Shaun in front of him in an instant. “Again?” He asked. Desmond couldn’t hear any accusation in his words, just barely consealed concern in the statement. “Yeah…” Desmond conceded and took Shaun’s hand as it was offered, allowing them both to slowly and gently lever him onto his feet. Desmond felt proud he only let out a few low groans of discomfort until he was stood directly in front of Shaun, arms and hands still clasped in firm grips. 

“Come on.” Shaun said, releasing his hold on Desmond. Desmond quirked his eyebrow at Shaun’s retreating form but followed silently and without protest until they came to Shaun’s room. “Strip down and lie down on your front.” This caused Desmond to pause. “W-what?” He asked. “Why?” Shaun sighed as if he was greatly put upon. “Really Desmond. So I can ravish you. What the hell do you think?” Desmond was too tired to take serious offence, but he was sore and tiered, and a little bit on the confused side. 

“Look,” Shaun started softly as he approached Desmond. “You’re tiered, and your back is killing you. I’m just going to give you a quick massage to help get your muscles to relax.” At Desmond’s confused look Shaun continued. “I’m not that much of an ass-hole to let you continue hurting in silence.” Desmond flushed and looked away. That certainly wasn’t what he was thinking. Far from it. “Thanks” Desmond muttered as he gingerly moved to remove his hoodie.

In no time at all, thanks to a little help from Shaun, Desmond had stripped down and had positioned himself in the middle of Shaun’s bed. Getting comfortable, Desmond started a little when he felt Shaun straddle his ass. “Settle down Desmond, it’s just so I can get to all your muscles.” Taking a deep breath, Desmond tried to still his suddenly beating heart and relax as he heard a cap pop and then felt cooling oil dribble onto his back. 

He was soon in heaven. Shaun’s hands were amazing as they sought and worked every muscled knot in his back, every vertebrae and all the areas in between. His skin soon heated and Desmond felt a steady flush spread over his body as it reacted to the pleasure of his knots releasing. Desmond didn’t realise he’d let out a pleased moan at one particular knot, arching not only his back but his ass into Shaun’s weight. 

Desmond almost froze as he felt a distinct bulge against his ass that he hadn’t noticed before. Shaun let out a gentle sigh, continuing in his work. “Don’t worry Desmond. It’s only natural, you don’t need to worry.” Desmond’s mind whirled at the new development. Shaun was getting as much out of this as he was. More heat of a different nature spread through him and he experimentally thrust his crotch forward then back against Shaun which caused Shaun to chuckle. It was certainly not the reaction he was going for.

Shaun’s weight shifted from his back and off the bed, causing Desmond to hold his breath and listen as Shaun seemed to walk around the side of the bed into his line of vision. Leaning over Desmond, Shaun paused before quirking a soft smile and kissing Desmond on the lips. Desmond instantly went to pull Shaun closer, but Shaun pulled back making a gentle tutting noise. “Lay still Des, or else you’ll ruin all my hard work.” Reading Desmond’s quirked eyebrow, Shaun chuckled. I’m not going anywhere. We can talk in the morning. 

Desmond closed his eyes as Shaun vanished to the other end of the bed, where he heard the rustling of clothes. He soon felt a warm body slide next to his and a cotton sheet cover their bodies. Desmond made an effort to turn over and embrace Shaun. “Great, he’s a cuddler….” Shaun griped with no heat in his voice, even as he also put an arm around Desmond, holding him close. “Shut up.” Desmond smiled, eyes closing and his whole body relaxing for the first time in months.


End file.
